


Suddenly In Love

by BrynTWedge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: But it's fought against, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTWedge/pseuds/BrynTWedge
Summary: Greg wants to get out of a gathering run by his sister-in-law. He ends up telling her that he would be bringing his male partner if he were to come, and so is asked not to join (as he intended).Then he gets a call from his mum, telling him she'd told said sister-in-law to shove it and she expects to see him and his partner there.What to do? Have his mate Mike Stamford pretend to be his boyfriend, of course.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Mike Stamford
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	Suddenly In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookjunkiecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookjunkiecat/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to the wonderful Savvy!
> 
> I intend to continue this... but you'll have to tell me if you want to read the party, or if you want me to jump to the after-party conversation.

“No, Karen, I just don’t think I can go.”

Greg sighed as a loud screech came back through the receiver, informing him that it was simply not good enough. John and Mike held back snorts of laughter at his facial expressions.

“I know it’s Sophie’s birthday. I just have plans.”

He flinched as Karen, his sister-in-law, ranted on about how the day had been planned months ago and that he’d already promised he’d show up. She wasn’t wrong, but he hadn’t realised (or rather, been told) what exactly the celebration had involved.

All he wanted was a nice night out with his mates at the pub, was that too much to ask? But however horrible it was talking to Karen on the phone, it was nothing compared to spending a whole long Saturday with her and the entirety of her family. Sophie had definitely married the odd one out in that family – Derek was actually kind and open minded.

“She can’t be looking forward to seeing me, Karen, if it’s a surprise.”

Pointing out her flawed logic never really ended well, but he never could help himself.

“Yes, yes, I know that it’ll be odd if I’m not there and she’ll ask why. No, I don’t think she’ll think I hate her. I just… it’s a big day with a lot of people there. But most of the people I deal with are criminals, Karen.”

John was having trouble stopping himself from bursting out laughing, and Mike just looked sympathetic.

“Well… it’s because I’m seeing my partner. Yes. I don’t want to upset… yes, I know,” he added with a sigh. “She knew that being called into work at random times was part of my job, it wasn’t all my fault that the marriage broke down.”

Karen wasn’t buying it. “Honest, Karen, I do have a partner. No, no I don’t think I should bring them with me.”

“ _Told you, liar. There is no woman, is there? If there was, you’d bring her. You always just like to cause problems don’t you? You can keep lying but I’ll keep badgering you until you come through for your baby sister._ ”

Greg’s stomach flipped. _Oh god, she actually would,_ he thought. Time to fire his last arrow. “You’re right; there is no woman. The reason I don’t want to come is because you wouldn’t want me to bring _him_ along.”

There was a pause on the line. Mike and John just looked at him expectantly. “ _I can see that you’re not going to be pleasant if you show up so you might as well not bother coming._ ”

It could have been worse, but it was still obvious that she, along with her side of the family, were very homophobic and didn’t want him there for that reason. He didn’t really care; it helped getting him out of seeing the lot of them and having to deal with that, and many other, backwards opinions.

He put his phone away after Karen briefly hung up. “Well that’s sorted,” he said with a grin.

“She wanted you there that badly and just the threat of bringing a man was enough to instantly change her mind?” John asked.

“Yep. These are people who want to ship all the immigrants back to where they came from and build a wall around the country.”

“Sounds like you’re well shot of them. Blimey,” Mike groaned. “No wonder you don’t want to see them.”

Greg sipped his beer. “Sometimes it’s fun to stir the pot, but when most of the people attending are of that mind, it’s just exhausting.”

“Why is she organising your sister’s birthday?” Mike asked.

He shrugged. “Likes to take control of that kind of thing. It was going to be just a lunch at Soph’s place, with me and Mum and Marge, and her and her husband and kids. Suddenly there’s all their family and friends, most of whom I’ve never met, at some hall.”

He spent the next two hours with Mike and John, chatting away like they often did. Mike shared his love of football and, despite supporting a different team, Mike was happy to hear all about Arsenal. John complained a little about Sherlock, and they all had a good laugh about some of the detective’s ways. Some medical talk always happened, and Greg listened despite not really understanding it.

They hadn’t really drunk much, and so were just feeling a little warm. None of them fancied the after effects of drinking these days. Greg pulled out his mobile as it buzzed in his pocket, suddenly uncertain as he saw his mother’s name appear.

“Mum? Everything alright?”

“ _Yes, darling, of course it is! Even better now._ ”

“That’s good. What are you calling for at this time, then?”

“ _To tell you I’ve told that Karen where to stick that cross of hers and that you are most welcome at Sophie’s do on Saturday with your man._ ”

“Oh.” Greg’s face must have turned to dread, because his mates instantly looked concerned. “Right. Thanks Mum,” he answered slowly.

“ _Sophie would want you there and I told them that if you’re not welcome because of who you are, then none of us will be going either!_ ”

“I’m honestly surprised she didn’t tell you to forget about going as well.”

“ _I’m sure she wanted to, but I’m the one making the cake and I booked the hall for them. Derek said that he’s not going to bring Sophie or the kids either if they’re going to be like that.”_

“I’m sure that went down well. When did you get a chance to speak to them?”

“Miss Nibs called me about an hour ago to confirm that the place was booked. I said that I’d be catching a ride with you and she told me that you weren’t coming and I pulled the reason out of her. I know you tried to get out of it because of how they’d treat you, dear, but you can’t let them win because they’re hateful bastards.”

“G-great, Mum.”

“So, I’ll see you and your man there on Saturday. Must go, love. Goodnight!”

Greg stared at his phone for a while after she’d hung up.  
“Greg? Everything ok?”

“I…” he started, but didn’t know what to finish with. He couldn’t lie to his mum, and she always tried so hard to fight for him to be treated with respect for his life choices ever since he was little – he didn’t have the heart to still not go now.

He looked up at his mates, an awkward expression on his face. “I need a boyfriend,” he said. He checked the time on his phone. “And I need to find one in the next… thirty-six hours or so.”

“What?” John asked, laughing.

“I told Karen I couldn’t go because I’d bring my boyfriend, and then Mum has now insisted that we both go on Saturday. So not only do I need one fast, I need one who’d be willing to lie about how long we’ve been together and be prepared to meet my entire family in a day’s time.”

Greg groaned and faceplanted the table. _How do I get myself into these things?_

“I’ll do it,” Mike offered out of the blue. Greg flipped up his head and looked at him incredulously.

“What? Seriously? You’ll pretend to be my partner for a day?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Mike looked at little shocked, as if he hadn’t intended to offer. In reality, he been offering to _actually_ be Greg’s boyfriend, but kept that thought to himself. He was sure Greg would have no interest in him; they’d been friends for years already, and nothing more had developed. Besides, Mike knew how he looked.

“Mike, you’re the best mate a bloke could ask for.”


End file.
